1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to imaging, and more particularly to communicating image data between image sensors and displays, such as between weapon sights and goggle displays.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital weapon sights are commonly used to generate imagery corresponding to the heading of a weapon. The imagery can be communicated to a display remote from the digital weapon site, such as in a helmet mounted goggle display, where the imagery from the digital weapon sight can be incorporated into imagery corresponding the field of view of goggles. This can provide the user awareness of heading of the weapon in relation to the orientation of the goggles, facilitating use of the weapon via the goggle display. In some goggle systems a user can toggle between a weapon sight-in-goggle and a reticle-in-goggle mode. These modes allow a user to be aware of digital weapon sight heading relative to goggles field of view, typically by overlaying a reticle representative of the digital weapon sight heading or actual video of where the digital weapon sight is heading in the helmet mounted goggle display.
Communicating video data from a digital weapon sight to a helmet mounted goggle display generally requires power. During intervals where heading of the digital weapon sight is outside the field of view of the goggle video data from the digital weapon can be of limited use, and the power consumption associated with communicating the video unnecessary.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved data communication between digital weapon sights and helmet mounted displays. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.